


Dr flug gets some

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay, NSFW, Other, a nerd gets some dickings, getting stepped on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A man gets some dickings





	Dr flug gets some

Flug gasped as your heel pressed against his chest, he keeled forward, moaning. You tsked at him, the wicked smile on your face growing. "Naughty boy I told you no noises." You purred, feeling him shiver underneath you. He nodded furiously, his bag somehow a bright shade of pink. You paused to think about it for a minute before pushing him back down. You grinned down at him, licking your lips. "Well you are just the cutest, I could just eat you up!" You watched him jerk slightly, god damn that was adorable. You leaned down, examining him. He looked at you curiously, before looking shocked as you plopped down on top of him.

"You're such a good boy..." You leaned down to nibble at his neck, which resulted in a quiet inhale from him. "Such a good, good boy..." Your hand slipped down his pants, rubbing against the bulge in his briefs.

"Whos a good boy...?" You purred into his ear, he groaned, bucking against your hand.

"I-I am..." he muttered. You chuckled, biting down harder on his neck. You rubbed against him harder, listening to him pant and try to keep his noises down.

"Oh what a good boy you are, you deserve a treat..." You gave him a quick kiss on the bag before sitting back up. You unzipped his jeans and tugged them down, revealing his spaceship boxers. You held back a snicker, pulling that down as well. You licked your lips again, staring down at the erection. His hands flew up to cover his face, nervousness clearly visible.  
You smiled and removed his hands from his face, "No need to be nervous, sweetie." You placed a quick kiss to the mask before focusing on his dick.

You slowly began pumping, humming in delight as he moaned and squirmed beneath you. "You are just such a good boy, you know that right? The way you squirm and moan is so good... you are just, wonderful. I had no idea anybody could be this wonderful." he squirmed even more, his moans becoming louder with each second. You pumped faster, doing your best to keep talking to him. "What a wonderful boy you are." You groaned, feeling yourself get a little more aroused than you originally planned. You sped up, hoping he'd cum soon.

"Your s-so-fuck man... so fucking good..." You pressed your face against his neck, panting loudly. "Fuck you're so beautiful..." You mumbled against his neck, which seemed to finally push him over the edge. You both lied there, covered in cum and sweat.

"T-thank you..." He whispered, you smiled and laughed, before promptly passing out.


End file.
